


The Whole Damn World is Just as Obsessed

by awesomecookies



Series: A Gang Leader as a Professor? It's More Likely than You Think [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Ash Lynx Lives, Attempt at Humor, BF ending? I don't know her, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, just a couple of people who are confused, speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: "Maybe he's married? Got a wife waiting at home. Someone as good looking as him ought to have someone." Trisha, another co-worker, piped up. She rolled her office chair towards them."Nah. He doesn't have a ring on him." Alec nodded at him. “And he doesn’t act married. Take it from a man who’s married for three years, guys.”"It's just been two months. Give him time." Paul honestly didn't care that much. But if his friends wanted to talk about the man, then sure. He was too tired with academia to ever bother with other people’s lives. Listening to Bowling for Soup’s song had never been as relatable as ever.And then when you graduateYou take a look around and you say, "Hey, wait!"This is the same as where I just came fromI thought it was over, oh, that's just greatYep. Anyway.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Original Character(s), Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: A Gang Leader as a Professor? It's More Likely than You Think [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612297
Comments: 69
Kudos: 741





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO it's a series now
> 
> also to those who enjoyed Rumour Has It and left a lot of comments and kudos...thanks so much?! I didn't expect it to have that much attention asjasajslk. anyway here's more outsider pov since I just love that trope so much? it's so fun to write. Expect a hell lot of OC's 
> 
> Enjoy

Professor Aslan J. Callenrese who had only joined their department at the beginning of this semester, which happened to be in the middle of the academic year, was the definition of a pretty boy, perfect emerald eyes and golden hair, pale skin, tall and handsome. He looked like a model or an actor, one of those Hollywood stars and media darlings that teenage girls obsess over. (At least that's what they say. Some teenage boys obsess over these types of men too.) Not that Paul could relate. 

Anyway, the thing that made him interesting wasn't mostly about his looks anyway. Professor Callenreese, fairly new and young was on his way to his doctorate, and Paul would've liked to say his age and intelligence had been the thing people in their office gossiped on. And yet...

"He really doesn't stay long in the office, does he?" Kara, one of the other professors Paul was friendly with, lingered her gaze at the blond man in the midst of packing up his stuff as he always did at five o clock on the dot every day.

"To be fair, I don't wanna stay here any longer than I need to." Paul confessed. Professor Callenreese bowed to the people in room before calling in the day and leaving like clockwork. 

"He never goes out for drinks. Never goes to any get together with the department. He seriously just packs up and goes straight home." Alec observed, joining in from across the table.

"Maybe he's married? Got a wife waiting at home. Someone as good looking as him ought to have someone." Trisha, another co-worker, piped up. She rolled her office chair towards them. Time for the usual theory about professor Callenreese.

"Nah. He doesn't have a ring on him." Alec nodded at him. “And he doesn’t act married. Take it from a man who’s married for three years, guys.”

"It's just been two months. Give him time." Paul honestly didn't care that much. But if his friends wanted to talk about the man, then sure. He was too tired with academia to ever bother with other people’s lives. Listening to Bowling for Soup’s song had never been as relatable as ever.

_And then when you graduate_

_You take a look around and you say, "Hey, wait!"_

_This is the same as where I just came from_

_I thought it was over, oh, that's just great_

Yep. Anyway.

Let's review.

The first time Paul met professor Aslan J. Callenreese, it had been a Monday morning and he was tired. He had five shots in his expresso and redbull on the other hand, mourning over his thesis and all the revisions he has yet to do. And then the dean had just barged in the door with a man trailing behind him. The dean looked absolutely excited, and the last time that happened was when the cafeteria sold decent food, which was...not often. "This is Mr. Aslan J. Callenreese. He will be a new addition to our department. Please give him a warm welcome."

There was applause in the room despite the confusion. The man, Professor Callenreese, looked uncomfortable with the attention, but he bowed anyway and spoke. "Please take care of me."

The dean looked close to weeping. Who was this man?

And even after that, he'd been pretty aloof, the mystery around him got more intriguing that somehow, the whole literature department was keen on knowing more about the secretive American. It didn't help that professor Callenreese was hella smart. Paul wouldn't call himself dumb. He's working on his masters and he's got pretty good grades since he young. But then this man authored different esteemed research papers, brilliantly curated to near perfection to the point Paul thought it was ridiculous. (He only found out because his coworkers started stalking the man, not in a creepy way of course. It was research, pure research. Plus who doesn't have an instagram account? Or twitter account? Not even Facebook?) And he was on his way to earning his doctorate at such a young age. (The twenties were young for them. Most of them were in their early thirties to mid forties. Twenty was young.)

A genius, that's what he was. And nobody could argue with that.

The thing was, everyone seemed to know _of_ professor Aslan J. Callenreese, and yet nobody really knew him. Virtually, other than his credentials and basic information, nobody really knew anything about him. His name was casually thrown around conversations and gossips between students and teachers alike, in speculations and gossip, enough that Paul thought it must've been tiresome. Maybe that's why he didn't stay too long? All that could be really irritating.

Still though, Paul would be lying if he said he didn't find the man intriguing as well. At least it brought some entertainment to the boring life in academia. Although he was sorry that it had to be at the expense of Professor Callenreese's privacy.

* * *

So the thing with being professors was that they still need to meet up for some things such as activities, projects and the like. Sometimes the meetings weren't really that important, sometimes they just wanted to talk about going on a collective vacation with the department. Regardless, Paul was always the earliest to arrive in the meeting room, raised to be punctual at all times. (If you asked him, he’ll say it’s because he was a professional damn it. But his true answer would be anxiety. It was always the damned anxiety.)

Surprisingly, professor Callenreese had already been there waiting for everyone else. His back was turned from the door and seemed to be on the phone.

Paul swore that what he was speaking was Japanese. He sounded...fond? He was smiling that smile, the smile that was meant to be private, something that was not meant for him. 

It sounded weird to have his voice that soft and gentle. It didn't last long until he noticed Paul's presence though and his smile was back into cold impenetrable indifference. He had hung up on whoever was on the other side after giving, what Paul assumed was a quick goodbye.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Not like he could understand what they were saying. Paul still felt compelled to say it though.

"No problem." Was his terse reply.

Now it was awkward.

Especially with professor Callenreese just staring blankly into space as if he didn't have any other plans to pass the time except that call and since Paul interrupted them, he was left with nothing left to do. Was it really his fault though? How was he supposed to know?

Paul was a bit guilty. 

"So...uh...you like sports? Baseball?" He thought about starting a conversation at least. Men liked sports right? What did kids nowadays liked anyway? But professor Callenreese's face darkened menacingly at the mention of baseball.

"No. Never that." His tone neared a growl and Paul mentally took a step back. Yep. He wanted to die. It was a never ending bunch of eggshells on the floor when treading with professor Callenreese.

"Oh. Uhh. Bad memory?" He chuckled nervously. The intensity of his companion's expression started to get on him, anxiety spiking through the roof.

Professor Callenreese's eyes narrowed into slits, mood sour and perhaps a bit murderous. But maybe that's was just Paul's imagination. (He says this as comfort, his anxious mind does tend to over exaggerate things. But holy fuck, this seemed real this time.)

"Yes." His reply clipped. "Bad memory."

Thankfully the others seemed to have arrived, saving Paul of any other need of interacting with him. He let out a deep sigh of relief.

* * *

Paul wanted to go home. 

A department teambuilding sounded great but he was tired of hearing people argue over where they were going. It wasn't financially shouldered by the school and everyone was broke nowadays so they couldn't go anywhere too fancy. 

Perhaps it was from boredom and maybe curiosity that he sneaked a glance at professor Callenreese who looked bored as well. His thoughts were obviously preoccupied with something else, or maybe _someone_ else.

Some more time passed before they finally finished the damn thing. They were going to Alec's parent's house by the beach which they could drive away. If they leave at Friday, they could stay there for two nights and one and a half day, meaning they'll get back on Sunday.

Professor Callenreese raised his hand which got the attention of everyone. "Will it be okay not to participate? I'm busy on that weekend."

Ah. That seemed typical of him. 

The dean looked concerned. "We could move it if you want to." 

There were collective agreements. Collective, as in they had no choice. It was the dean after all and he seemed so eager to lick professor Callenreese's shoes for the mere fact that he had a lot of accolades under his belt, and with this rate, he could replace the dean anytime he wanted. Maybe that’s why the dean was acting like this.

The professor remained unfazed by this obvious special treatment though, rather it might even be that he's annoyed by it. Then again who could tell what the man was thinking? 

"I'm busy the other weekends too." He replied with certainty. 

Kara wasn't easily disheartened. "But Mr. Callenreese, it's your first year. You should be present in this activity. It's a good way for you to bond with the faculty."

You'd think someone as introverted as professor Callenreese would be disliked by now of course, especially with how little interest he showed in mingling with the crowd, but he hadn't really done anything bad so far. He hadn't done _anything_ at all, if we're being honest. Sure there were some who thought he was a snob, but most of the time, people don't really have an opinion on him.

He did help his colleagues and if he could, and so far the students weren't really complaining about his cruelty, that was if he ever was cruel. (Paul was certain there are some out there who were simply cruel by nature and weren't actually deserving to teach.) 

And that face he made awhile ago revealed to Paul that professor Callenreese did have some softness in him after all…somewhere. He wasn't that intense all the time.

Currently the professor looked torn. "I'll...see what I can do." He finally said. And that had been that.

* * *

The thing was, there was a professor who everyone simply avoided and while technically he _wasn't_ a literature professor, he hanged around the office just because he was handling one class. (The university loved pushing classes to other teachers just to avoid hiring more.) 

James, was the real life version of the loud obnoxious American caricature you see on TV. The straight, cis white American in their mid forties. It's not that he was evil. It was simply that he was too obnoxious and oblivious to read the atmosphere and often end up rambling everyone's ear away. He's also kinda ignorant most of the time. And so people tend to steer clear away of him.

Today, professor Callenreese had the pleasure--or perhaps the displeasure--of meeting him for the first time.

"Wanna come have lunch with us?" He unwittingly asked the professor. The room secretly sucked a breath, eager to see if the man will end up unscathed. "I heard you never go out with any of your friends here."

(Rumors of professor Callenreese verbally crushing a bigoted professor from the engineering department who was actively showing his perverseness to one of his students made their rounds around campus. Of course they were rumors, professor Callenreese claimed he only pleaded the case to the admin, but still. Professor Callenreese would've already been sacked especially with how cocky they were in that department and yet he still managed to continue teaching. All other departments were secretly rooting for him because _everyone_ didn't like the engineering department. The professor was now on the way to being sacked.)

Regardless, people still stared, ready for drama. Let it be known that tired, sleep deprived academics are thirsty for drama, especially those deep down their doctorate dissertation and masteral thesis despair.

"I have my own packed lunch. It's okay." He replied calmly. Too calmly, it felt like a ticking bomb for some reason.

But it was a cute lunch box though, like a Japanese bento. Once, they found rice balls shaped like animals all over his lunchbox. It was really cute, but nobody dared mention it to him. His face was scowling when he saw the meal. 

"Dude, does your mom still do that for you?" Of course, James probably didn't mean to sound condescending, but he did sound like it and so professor Callenreese arched an eyebrow at him. His expression was unreadable but people could tell it was a little displeased.

"Or his girlfriend does." Trisha cut in between the tension. You can see people silently thanking her.

"You have a girlfriend?" 

Everyone internally groaned. Why was this man unable to read the atmosphere? 

Everyone held their breath. Paul was about to bite the rest of his nails in worry. Alec was about to rip the paper he was holding.

But Professors Callenreese actually looked amused by this, in the way that his lips quirked up and the iciness in his green eyes lessen. "No. No girlfriend." Paul could see half the room snatching that info for later.

"Great! You can date one of these sad virgins and get them out of their miser--gah!" Kara finally finally smacked James' head. The whole room silently thanked her too.

"Just because we aren't dating men doesn't mean we're virgins you know." Trisha huffed.

"What?" James looked absolutely gobsmacked. It was beautiful. "You had a one night stand? A hook up? Oh my god when?"

Kara rolled her eyes. The answer to that was kinda obvious, Paul thought but even the most blatant hints simply fly past him.

Professor Callenreese chuckled. Which startled most of them enough in the room to pause. Professor Callenreese looked James in the eye then they darted to Kara and Trisha, searching for something, then back to him.

"They're lesbians James."

"...oh."

If he was gobsmacked then, he definitely looked like his soul had ascended I a different plane with how surprised he was. For once James Walters, the most obnoxious man to have ever set foot on this campus, was speechless.

What a day to remember.

* * *

That day proved a couple of things. Professor Callenreese wasn't as stiff and snobby as everyone thought he might be. Everyone had doubts, but that was proof enough among them.

(Well in Paul's personal opinion, anyone who's against homophobes, the engineering department, and had cute lunches, couldn't possibly be that bad right?)

Still, the question remains.

"Why don't you ever go out with us?" Kara actually gained the courage to ask him (Politely mind you) when he declined yet another offer to the bar just outside of the campus. It was the twenty seventh time he's turn them down, not that anyone was counting.

"Can't. I'm busy. And I have some place to be." Professor Callenreese shuffled the papers on his desk and cleaned it out. He claims he's done with everything he had to do. And there must be some truth to it, after all, he's always the first to submit the grades and requirements.

"Every day?" Trisha joined in.

"Yes. Someone's waiting for me at home." The professor shut his messenger bag and slung it on his shoulder.

"Who?"

"I don't really see how it's your business." Professor Callenreese shrugged. He started to head for the door. Kara and Trisha actually followed.

"We just want to know. Call it curiosity."

Professor Callenreese snickered. "Don't be curious then." He said this in absolute good humor at least.

"I'm convinced you have a secret girlfriend you're hiding." Kara piped up.

"It could be his brother or his family, stop thinking it's only about lovers." Paul was surprised he actually spoke up, but then professor Callenreese's gaze slithered to Paul's and there was that quirk on his lips again, a coy and amused upturn of his mouth.

"Mhm. Maybe it is maybe it isn't. Goodnight." 

And with that he left the room, absolutely making people crazier.

* * *

The day of their department teambuilding came but professor Callenreese wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Oh don't worry. He said he was going to meet us at the venue. He just had a couple of things to settle." Their dean reassured. 

True to his word, professor Callenreese texted that he had arrived just after dinner. Paul waited for him by the house's porch, just in case he might have ended up in a different house. There were a couple of them down the road.

Apparently it wasn't that much of a problem though since a grey car had parked just a couple of yards away from the front porch. Professor Callenreese came out of the passenger seat and took a second to chat with the driver.

His face, Paul noticed, was alike that of when he was speaking on the phone. Eyes fond, face unguarded. He was pouting, a little petulant and nobody has ever seen him like this. They seemed to be arguing with whoever was in the driver's seat. 

Paul couldn't hear them, but still. He didn't need to hear them to know he was really close with whoever he was talking to. 

After awhile, the car pulled out and drove away from the curb. Professor Callenreese's eyes followed it until it was gone from their sight, a wistful sigh escaped his lips.

* * *

There wasn't much to do at night, especially with people still so tired from the travels, so all they did was play cards that Alec brought. It was also around this time that the professor had just emerged from the showers.

"Hey Prof Cal, wanna play poker? We can deal you in." Alec was the only one who could call him that, at least he was the only one who had the courage to call him that. 

Professor Callenreese looked around and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" 

This, being a new experience perked everyone's attention as the professor never ever accepted invites to…anything. Then again, they were in an overnight stay and there was nothing else to do. Maybe professor Callenreese simply really was too busy most of the time.

The professor settled on the couch and picked up his deal of cards. 

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" Kara piped up while she assessed her own cards.

"We're not playing strip poker. We aren't teens for goodness sake." Paul can help but groan. 

"No. I was gonna say the winner gets to ask everyone a truth or a dare." Kara wriggled her brows mischievously. Paul was sure this was only a ploy to wheedle out information from the secretive professor. Of course the people took hint and immediately agreed.

"Professor Callenreese, are you okay with this?" Paul needed to ask for sure. Maybe he was uncomfortable with it. "You can always say no."

But again, the professor shrugged, totally unfazed. "I'm fine by it. You're all going to lose anyway." 

Everyone's mouth hang open.

"Is that a challenge Prof Cal?" Alec laughed giddily at the sudden competitiveness shown by the professor.

"No. It's only facts. I'm crazy good with poker." He rested his head on his hand, challenging everyone to say otherwise. A fire was lit in his eyes, a playful one that infected everyone else in the room.

"Game on Prof. Game on.”

The people were suddenly eager to win, the chance of getting the professor to spill his secrets or even see him do something ridiculous was too hard to pass. But then it turned out that Professor Callenreese wasn’t lying and _was_ actually crazy good with poker. He was winning four matches in a row straight. If it had been strip poker, he'd be the only one to not have undressed at all.

"This is ridiculous." Trisha mourned as professor Callenreese won yet again, making this his fifth consecutive win. 

"I can stop if you want. I'm sure you're all tired of losing now." Professor Callenreese tossed his card on the table and began to get up.

"Hell no. This is the longest time we spent time with you sit down." Kara demanded. The professor chuckled.

"I’m a bit tired." 

"You're such an old man Prof." Alec groaned at him.

"It's literally one in the morning." He glanced at his watch. Just then his phone rang. Paul managed to get a glimpse at the name on the screen, but it was in a different language. Professor Callenreese seemed to have perked up at the sight.

"It's time to sleep kids." He snatched the sleek device quickly, and he started to walk away. A soft _“hey are you home now?”_ was heard as he trailed away. They all waited until he was out of earshot.

“Okay bets on who it was.” Kara excitedly whispered.

“Five dollars says it’s his girlfriend.” Alec wagered.

“Maybe it’s family. Like a brother or something, maybe a sister.” Trisha hummed.

“Okay but what if it’s a boyfriend?” Kara suggested. “Ten bucks says it’s a boyfriend.”

Alec frowned. “He doesn’t look gay.”

“And what exactly does a gay man look like Alec?” Trisha stared at him. “ _Oh I’m gay, I have Barbie pink hair. I wear_ _makeup and paint my nails with glitter and I roll up my jeans. My wardrobe is entirely made up of mesh and crop tops. I drink soy milk in Starbucks and I have a rainbow permanently stuck outta my ass._ Is that how they look like, Alec?”

“Okay okay I get you, but now the mental image of Prof Cal in a crop top, mesh and ripped jeans entered my head and I can’t take it out.” Alec wheezed.

“Somehow…” Trisha began.

“He still looks good.” Kara finished.

They all contemplated this strange, cursed mental image and all agreed.

“…Yeah.”

* * *

Paul was convinced the professor didn’t sleep, or was a very earlier riser.

Paul had fallen asleep at two, and having woken up from a weird dream and the urge to get to the bathroom, he found a silhouette rested on the window at five in the morning. Alec was passed out snoring loudly on his own mattress. So that had to be the professor. He could hear soft exchanges of a part of a conversation.

“…had a nightmare again. Feels weird without you next to me.”

Professor Callenreese was talking on the phone again, this time, Paul realized, was in English.

“Yeah. Sorry I know it’s early. Oh you were awake already? God you’re such an old man.” The fondness of his words meant he was talking to that man in the car from last night. Paul didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he was a bit curious and can’t help it.

“Don’t apologize. You’re right, I should start making more friends.”

In the darkness, Paul could make out the downturn on the professor’s lips.

“You’re sounding a lot like my shrink--yes I know they have a name--yes I know but I’m still uncomfortable about it.” He rested his head against the frame of window for a pause of silence. “I know, I know.” A laugh. “No, but hearing your voice instead makes it better….What do you mean sap? I learned from the best.”

This was so….intimate, strangely despite only hearing half of it. There was this air of dreaminess in the professor’s body language. Paul suddenly felt like a voyeur and regretted hearing something so open and honest and vulnerable which had not been granted to him with permission.

“Yeah, it’s not….New York is still the same even then. Those gangs don’t need me anymore.” The tone shifted to serious. The conversation became even strange. He must’ve missed some things while deep in contemplation. “I’m just gonna be plain old professor Callenreese now, no more Ash Lynx nonsense, and yet look how it’s working out.”

Professor Callenreese paused, as if realizing he shouldn’t have said that out loud. His eyes darted around the room, probably checking out if anyone had been listening. Paul felt that sudden nervous stab of dread at being found out.

“Mhm, we both know that’s not gonna happen.” Professor Callenreese slid off the window sill and left the room, his voice fading away as he went further out.

Paul had no idea where his thoughts should begin. If anything it simply got him even more confused about professor Callenreese. He wondered if there was anyone who could ever unravel the mysteries surrounding the man, or if all these causes of intrigued had been nothing more but wishful thinking. He wondered as well if professor Callenreese had something else kept hidden that was way too grave and eerie to ever be released to the public, locked away in secrecy for a good reason.

Paul decided that he probably was too sleepy for this shit that his started making things up for him. And if it turned out to be true after all, then he decided this was not his to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao thanks for the comments! Now enjoy the next part....whatever this is

Of course they say "teambuilding activities" but everyone knew it was just an excuse to swim in the beach and drink booze.

By morning, everyone was out in the beach, sunbathing, swimming and all kinds of shenanigans one would do in the beach. All were down to their swimsuits and trunks...all except professor Callenreese of course who was still fully dressed from head to toe. 

At least he was out here with the people instead of being cooped up in the house. Still, all he's done was sit under an umbrella and read a novel the entire time. As if they don't read enough. They were literature professors for goodness sake. (Paul loved books of course, don't get him wrong, but come on they were in the beach! This was for swimming in salty sea waters, not salty tears rolling down your cheeks.)

While Paul drank some water, he overheard Alec talking to the professor as he walked over to his spot, water gun on one hand and a towel on the other.

"Hey Prof Cal, you aren't feeling too hot? The weather's pretty good." Alec said while drying himself with his towel. "The sea is nice too, pretty cold and refreshing."

Professor Callenreese looked up from the book. "Beaches aren't really my scene." He sighed, pushing his reading glasses in the bridge of his nose. "And I didn't really bring my swimwear."

"Just go on your boxers. Nobody will mind." Alec shrugged. 

Professor Callenreese looked a little uncomfortable. "I don't like being seen shirtless." He murmured this bit softly, as if he was reluctant to part with this fact, as if he was embarrassed with it. He was scowling at his book which was now closed.

"I brought a rash guard. If that makes you feel better." Paul offered though he wasn't really part of the conversation. He tried not to make a habit of joining other people’s businesses. Still though.

Professor Callenreese was considering this carefully. "I think I'll pass for now." He said. "But thank you." He added later. Paul and Alec looked at each other and shrugged. They can't really force him can they? But all that went to hell when a splash of water drenched them.

It was Trisha and Kara giggling with their own water guns on one hand. 

Well, that expression died immediately in a second. Paul wondered what wiped the smug look on their faces until he remembered. He looked back at professor Callenreese, wet on the face and chest. His book was drenched as well.

Oh shit.

"Oh my god shit Prof, we're sorry!"

"We didn't see you there!" 

"Don't get mad, we'll replace your book, fuck."

Paul wondered if it was going to be easily replaced. By the looks of it, the book looked well used and annotated, it was thoroughly battered by now. Paul could visibly see the internal mantra of prayers on their head. Paul was praying for them too.

Professor Callenreese very calmly took off his reading glasses and stuffed it on his bag. He stood up and left his book to dry under the sun. And the quietly he asked.

"Alec." 

At the call of his name, he stood stiff as a rod. "Yes?"

"Tell me that gun is loaded."

"Yeah Prof. It is."

"Good because you're going to hand that that over to me." 

"What?" 

But instead of an answer, professor Callenreese easily snatched it from him and aimed it directly at the ladies' face. It was a perfect headshot on the forehead.

"Fuck!" 

"Prof!" 

The ladies coughed while laughing out. "Okay we technically deserve that." Kara giggled. Professor Callenreese chuckled for a bit while staring at the two. Then he glanced at the toy gun on his hand and his face became a little contemplative, slightly somber.

"Hey it's almost lunch. We should go back to the house and change up." Alec suggested. "We still have to cook."

"Yeah, we should. I'll tell the others." Trisha volunteered.

"I'll help as well." Ash offered, already keeping his things.

* * *

Professor Callenreese turned out to be terrible in the kitchen.

"In my excuse, I don't really cook." He was relegated to cutting, because it was the only thing he couldn't mess up apparently. And as Paul observed, the sliced were so even, it was scary. He worked quickly too, slicing fast and skillful as if he's been using a knife his whole life. (The beef was cut in equal portions. He did it so casually too, you'll think it's easy. It was so satisfying to watch Paul loved symmetrical and satisfying videos on YouTube. Sue him.)

"Who would've thought? You bring lunch every day." Alec hummed, stirring the pot of soup.

"Someone else does it obviously." Professor Callenreese continued with the potatoes which Kara had peeled. The rhythmic sound of slicing filled the room.

"Girlfriend?" Alec asked hopefully. 

The professor snorted. "You know my answer to that." He passed the potatoes to Paul who observed the slices. It was thin enough, you could almost see through it if you put it against the light. Damn. 

"Paul stop admiring the potatoes and get them in here." Alec teased. Paul blushed and handed it to the cook. 

"Sorry. You cut really well." 

Professor Callenreese raised a brow, a signature move of his that was often a feature when he found what you said funny. What made it funny to him was always a mystery, it's like he had references and inside jokes only he could understand.

"So I've been told." The professor took the chopping board and the knife to the sink to be washed. "A friend taught me. He cooked a lot then. Kinda owned a restaurant with his sister. I guess I got it from him. I spent some time in their kitchen." The way he said this was obvious that there were more to that story. 

"He must be great." Kara smiled and took the knife and board for washing. Professor Callenreese gave a small but seemingly sad smile.

"Yeah. He was."

* * *

By midnight they were all outside, circling round a bonfire, roasting marshmallows and most of all, getting drunk. (The getting drunk part started at three in the morning for some reason. Maybe if the dean didn't insist on doing actual team building activities at night for show, then they would've started earlier.)

Paul wanted to get wasted, but he was one of the designated drivers for tomorrow after getting the short end of the stick. And it was a bad idea to have a hangover while driving a two hour distance the next day at noon.

"I can stay sober. I try not to drink much anyway." The professor yet again volunteered.

"Not trying to sound ungrateful professor, but I think you're skipping out all the fun." Paul said.

"I'm having fun, don't worry." He replied, hands in his pockets. "Besides, I said sober. I'm still drinking."

"Alright then. If you're sure." 

So Paul and the others went ahead and got wasted. The rest of the night became a blur. And so was the rest of the morning.

Maybe drinking till six in the morning wasn't such a good idea. Especially when they had to leave at eight, and that was in a couple of hours away. Drinking vodka wasn't a good idea too when they knew some had really low tolerance. 

He was pretty sure that some of them were still half drunk when professor Callenreese ushered them to the van. (Later, Paul would feel guilty as he remembered nearly puking on the professor's shirt. Thankfully the crisis was averted.)

Somehow two hours passed in that godforsaken vehicle. Paul vaguely registered Kara and Trisha leaning against each other, Alec on the back seat along with the other stuff he brought to their house and him smushed on the car window, sitting next to the two ladies in the center seats. Most of them were still passed out, snoring loudly.

Paul flitted between consciousness and sleep, reality and dreams. Somehow he was convinced he saw rainbows and shit flying around the car. Some alien zombies were chasing them too. And then suddenly a dark haired man appeared out of nowhere and started talking to professor Callenreese in a stern voice. It was a strange series of dreams.

_"...and you didn't bother stoping them?"_

_"...need help. You can't actually expect me to carry all..."_

_"...at least know their addresses?"_

Paul rolled to the side. It was a good thing he told the professor his address and instructions to just dump them all in his apartment should they get too wasted last night. He wanted to tell the dark haired man in his dream, but he just couldn't move his body. It wasn't long enough before Paul fell into a dreamless sleep again.

That dream felt so realistic though.

* * *

Classes went by normally again after that. (They all woke up in Paul's apartment with aspirins and bottles of water on the night stand. Some of the others were passed out in the floor and one on the couch. A note with a wonky handwriting was left on the bedside table to drink the pain killers. Too bad the hangover lasted until Monday.)

And by normal, Paul meant stressful, after all, finals were looming ahead. The stress was high, not only to the students trying to cram the lessons, but also to the teachers trying to cram the lessons for the exams. 

Of course, that also meant those taking their master's degree was also suffering. Which was, at the moment all of them.

"Why are they so stupid?" Kara mourned while checking her student’s papers. "They're so stupid!" Paul was a little sure that drinking beer in the campus wasn't allowed. But here they were anyway, passing a bottle. It's to ease the pain they said.

"No no but listen to this. 'A book review on Fight Club. The first rule about fight club is to not talk about fight club." Alec snorted.

Paul couldn't help but wheeze. "Tell me you're not actually passing that." 

Alec didn't answer.

"Holy shit, you are." Well, not everyone was handling literature 101. Most of the students were not majoring the subject and was simply there for the credit. Which meant, most of them didn't care about what they wrote. 

The plagiarism was terrible too. It was very obvious that it was copied from SparkNotes. And Paul knew, he read the damn thing as a college student too. They didn't even read the source material. And yes, Paul did this as well as a suffering student, but damn he was better at bullshiting the paper. It was their job to bullshit the paper, goddamn.

Thankfully, teaching Literature 102 meant students actually interested on the course, hence everything was a little easier to swallow.

Even Professor Callenreese was looking a little grumpier than usual. This was probably the only time he stayed long after classes. "I want to go home." 

"Mood." Alec replied without hesitation.

The door slammed open and Trisha then trudged into the room, looking like shit, then again who didn't look shit these days? "I bought pizza." She dumped the boxes on the table. "Pass me the booze." She snatched the bottle from Alec and downed the contents in a single swig.

"Asshole." Alec grumbled.

"Go get laid." Trisha snarked.

"I am getting laid. Are you?" Alec grinned. As far as Paul knew, he and his wife were finally trying for a kid.

"Oh trust me, she is." Kara answered from the other side of the room.

Paul spat out his glass of beer. "When did you two become a thing?"

"I'm kidding." Kara laughed away at his reaction, sauntering to take a slice of pizza. "Or am I?"

"They've been at it for months now. I'm surprised they actually got it together." Professor Callenreese commented, pen scratching fast on papers. His glasses were a semi-permanent fixture on his face now. 

"Sure, just brag about getting laid." Paul decided to get a slice of pizza as well. 

"Don't worry. I haven't gotten any in awhile either." Professor Callenreese snickered. "We're all too busy lately." And then he started keeping his things. He's still always always the first to leave. Lucky son of a bitch.

Wait what?

"Wait what?" Alec spluttered, professor Callenreese's words only sinking in.

"Prof, so you do have a partner?" Trisha chewed her pizza in a hurry, trying to ask the man before he left.

"Bye." The professor waved at them before leaving.

"Wait! Wait answer the damn question." 

* * *

Finals came and went. It was summer break, the students sent their final clearances, others passed others failed and finally everyone can breathe. 

Everyone finally looked way better after that, and even professor Callenreese was in high spirits. 

(Kara bet he just got laid. Paul didn't even want to consider it but damn did he look like it.)

Today was the final day of work before they're free. There's not much to do too.

"You guys planning to go somewhere for vacation?" Trisha asked while scrolling through her phone mindlessly.

"Can't. I'm handling a summer class." Alec replied. At this point, everyone was just passing the time.

"I'm probably going home for the break." Paul shrugged. "My family likes to have us all home whenever they can."

"How about you Prof Cal? Any plans?" 

Professor Callenreese looked up from the book he was reading. "We're going to Japan."

"Oh cool, living the weeb dream huh?" Trisha rolled her office chair nearer to his.

"No, we've been going to Japan every summer." Professor Callenreese said. "But yes, there are a lot of merch. Even the trains have posters. The place is slow though, I like it for that."

"I thought Tokyo was busy." Trisha hummed.

"Yes, but we're in Izumo."

"We?" Alec raised a brow.

"Mhm." Professor Callenreese shrugged, unwilling to share more.

"You're teasing us on purpose Prof." Trisha mourned. 

Professor Callenreese smirked, he was obviously enjoying the confusion among them like some chaotic trickster but otherwise didn't say anything else.

* * *

The new semester started and the next thing they knew, time passed really quickly, as they often do when you're already on the second half of the year. 

Paul was sure it was just September yesterday, and when he woke up it was already December. University really just does that he supposed. He swore he didn't remember what happened in between.

(This was blown out of proportion of course. Some highlights of the semester followed with: a) Alec announcing they finally were expecting b) Kara and Trisha moving into the same apartment c) Professor Callenreese lighting the paper pumpkin decor previously on his desk on fire without a trace of remorse, shocking the entire office, d) Paul nearly throwing hands with a student for saying something so ignorant about Thanksgiving, and e) professor Callenreese banning students from coming to their office after classes due to the number of people who were only there to fangirl over him.)

Anyway Christmas was coming and Mariah Carey was yelling all over the speakers about minimizing materialism while the air smelled of capitalism. Yes, he was cynical of the pagan holiday repurposed into some Christianity propaganda. Regardless, Paul found himself in the campus cafe on a Friday noon with Trisha and Kara eating lunch. He felt a little like a third wheel, but it was on their treat so. (Strangely couples feed the third wheel at times for compensation. Who was Paul to say no to that?)

Anyway they were on their way back to the campus when they found a frustrated man on the phone going on the same direction as them.

"Ash what the hell, pick up the phone." He groaned. "Oh finally! Are you still in class? Yeah you left your lunch."

He held his phone on one hand while the other was holding a Japanese Bento box on the other. 

Paul didn't understand why he found that interesting enough to stick in his mind, but it did. Perhaps because the box looked familiar, perhaps it was because the man sounded familiar. But the latter was ridiculous. He's never met him.

"Yeah. Sure, call me when you're done. Or I can go to your office. I want to meet your friends. No I mean formally this time." 

The man finally stopped at the quad, running a hand through his hair.

And that had been that.

* * *

"Where's professor Callenreese? He's usually just here for lunch." Kara asked when they arrived in the office. 

"Dunno. He said he left his lunch at home. He's probably gonna go and buy something to eat." Alec shrugged.

"Wow, finally a dent on the perfect record huh?" Trisha sat on her desk. 

"Yeah. He just came in a hurry from his last class and told me he was going to be late." 

"Huh."

"Yeah. Anyway the university wide Christmas party is coming. Do you know the theme this year?" Alec crossed his arms across his chest. 

"It's Gatsby. Fritzgerald. All that jazz." Trisha swung her legs. "And I'm sure people are going to get the clothing wrong anyway."

"Yeah. Then you'll see the history, fashion and our departments get pissed at the inaccuracy." Kara giggled. 

"It's a bit...ehh. The economics and business department would start their rant about how there was an economic crash immediately after the lavishness of the roaring 20's." Paul grumbled. "Remember when they said the theme was punk and some started to argue because some person's jacket was actually emo? Yeah that drama."

"To be fair, I can't actually distinguish the difference." Trisha shrugged.

"Spikes equals punk. Band shirts equals emo. But it's not a fashion statement. It's a way of life and no, I didn't mean that as a joke." Alec pointed out.

The door opened up and a flushed professor Callenreese entered the room, panting a little. "Sorry. I was running. Didn't want to be late."

"Hey professor, did you enjoy lunch?" Kara asked.

"Yep." He was in a great mood. He popped the 'p' as he sat on his desk chair with this contained giddiness in his body that they couldn't put their fingers on.

"You're looking in high spirits Prof." Alec grinned. 

"I am." He answered, suddenly talkative and generous with answers. "Had lunch with a good friend."

They all looked at each other, sure that it was more than that. 

"If you don't mind me saying, I think it's more than a good friend professor." Kara giggled while Trisha swatted her shoulder to shut up. Professor Callenreese raised a brow, this arched brow (Paul deemed this as the doubtful arch.) often showed itself when he was curious but also a little apprehensive.

Kara gestured at his neck. The professor reached up and touched the part that was pointed at. He checked it with the front camera and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Fuck." He touched it again, inspecting it. Now that Paul stared at it carefully, it was a hickey. Right on the neck towards the jaw. Unless you really look for it, you wouldn't really notice it either. "I told him not to leave any marks." 

He had muttered this under his breath but apparently not quietly enough.

"Aha, so you do have a partner!" Trisha slammed her hands on the desk. "There's really no other explanation."

Alec frowned. "Uhh no. They could be friends with benefits. Or Prof Cal is in a steamy affair where they couldn't be in an official relationship together."

"Or Professor Callenreese just came from a quick hook up." Kara added excitedly. 

"Ooh Prof, I didn't think you were such a player. Is that why you're always out early? Scandalous." Trisha started joining in.

Professor Callenreese groaned. He rubbed the incriminating mark on his neck as if that was enough to wipe it away. "Fuck off. It's from a boyfriend. Happy?" 

They all cheered. You'd think they won the lottery or something.

"You could've just told us." Kara snorted. "We won't judge."

Professor Callenreese shrugged. "Not a fan of sharing my life story. The less people know, the better." You can tell he was annoyed though mostly embarrassed, but they didn't really care. 

"So....boyfriend." Trisha began with a dopey grin on her face. "How long?"

"Not telling." He opened his laptop and started working aggressively. 

"Oh Prof!"

"Fine. Seven years. Now shut up before I kick your asses." He glared at them before putting on his reading glasses. Paul thought he could actually kick their asses if wanted and he didn't doubt that for a second, and yet something told him that the professor wouldn't do it.

"How does he look like? He's gotta be cute. Hey does his bedhead look great? He's the one cooking your lunches right?" Trisha continued. Then she told the others. "Also you all owe me ten dollars."

"Glad to know you're all doing bets on my life." Professor Callenreese grumbled, then after a long pause, he said. "Yes. He looks cute." His pressed lips trembled as he said this, face slightly redder than before.

"Can we meet him?" Alec beamed.

"No." Professor Callenreese snapped, suddenly protective. People shut their mouths immediately. And then the professor's glare faltered. "Okay maybe." The scowling face started to crumble. "Yeah maybe, he wanted to meet you."

"You talk about us to him?" Paul was surprised. 

"No he asks about you guys. I just answer." The professor murmured, running a hand through his face. "He said he wanted to meet my colleagues." 

"You can bring him as plus one in the university wide faculty Christmas party." Kara offered. "We'd love to meet him."

Professor Callenreese sighed. "No comment."

"Prof!"

"Fine I'll ask him later but there's no guarantee he'll go. He's busy too." 

"No offense prof Cal but we don't trust you. You can just not tell him you know?" Alec raised his brows. He does have a point.

"Fine. I'll call him now. See if that satisfies you." He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "You'd think some of you have some work to do or something." He muttered as he pressed the phone to his ear. 

"Put him on speaker!" Trisha squealed with excitement. Professor Callenreese glared but did it anyway. Paul thought professor Callenreese secretly wants to talk about his boyfriend despite his reluctance to share about his life, otherwise he wouldn't be this generous in humoring four people's requests.

A few rings, breaths were held as they waited for the other side to pick up.

_"Hello? Ash?"_

A husky deep voice answered through the phone. All of them were silent other than professor Callenreese.

‘Ash?’ Alec mouthed with confusion. Professor Callenreese answered them. “It’s a nickname.” Then he went back to the phone. "Hey Eiji."

 _"You alright? It's class hours isn't it? What's up?"_ There was concern laced in those words, obvious despite the alterations of sound going through the phone's speakers.

"I'm good." Professor Callenreese's lips quirked up. "Hey listen. Actually I'm calling to ask you if you have anything planned on..." 

"December 17."

"...December 17?" Professor Callenreese then suddenly switched to rapid fire Japanese which Paul thought was smart but also unfair. The man on the other side answered in kind. This way, none of them could understand what they were saying. By how it sounded though, they seem to be arguing.

" _Ash, that's a little petty isn't it?"_ The other voice sounded a little amused, this time in English. The professor continued in Japanese though.

" _Right, of course you'll say that._ " And then he said more things in Japanese which did not ever make sense to them.

Professor Callenreese sighed. "Okay. Whatever, go do what you want, but I swear I'm hanging up if you say something embarrassing."

" _Hello Ash's friends!"_ The voice chirped with enthusiasm.

"Please answer him so he doesn't pout at me later." Professor Callenreese buried his face with his hand while holding his phone up on the other.

"Uhh...hi?!" Trisha tested.

" _I hope Ash isn't causing you any trouble. He can be a handful sometimes. An absolute brat I tell you."_

Professor Callenreese grumbled. 

"He isn't. He's pretty great actually." Kara giggled.

 _"Good to know! I keep telling him he needs to make more friends! Please take care of him"_ Professor Callenreese grumbled some more. There was a voice from the background of the call, and his boyfriend gasped. _"I gotta go though, still have some pictures to shoot. Ja ne."_ And then the call ended.

The rest weren't sure what to do now.

"He said he's free. Now if I were all of you, I'd go back to work. I still have a class to attend and I'm sure some of you are late for yours." He glared. Nobody argued with this. 

* * *

The long awaited night finally came snd they were all dressed in their suits and dresses. Trisha wore a tux and Kara wore a lovely grey and white dress. She drove them so they came together to the venue. 

Alec came with his wife Eleanor and the signs of her pregnancy were starting to get quite obvious now at three months. Paul thought the loose silver dress and golden headdress suited her. 

"Anyone saw Prof Cal yet?" Alec asked as they seated themselves on the table. 

"This professor Callenreese has given me so much intrigue, I'm almost excited to meet him at last." Eleanor held Alec's hand with hers. Alec smiled at her with so much affection.

"Imagine us with his boyfriend which we only learned of his existence last week." Kara shot back with giddiness.

"I don't think he's here yet but he texted awhile ago that they're on the way." Paul glanced at his phone where the professor's last message was sent. 

"Excuse me, is this the literature table?" A boy approached them and inquired. The first thing you would notice was his unique long hair tied in a ponytail, second was the beady black eyes behind wire framed glasses. But he supposed what actually made you stare at his face was the warmth of his smile.

"Yeah. Why?" Paul replied. 

"Cool!" The boy said and he proceeded to sit on the table for profession Callenreese. Paul noted that his words were laced with an accent. Him looking East Asian and the accent only got Paul to one conclusion.

"Are you... Professor Callenreese's boyfriend?" Paul asked.

The boy's eyes widen with excitement. "Yes! Are you Paul, Kara, Trisha and Alec?" 

The others perked up at the mention of their name.

"This is...holy shit. Are you really professor Callenreese's boyfriend?" Kara asked.

"In the flesh?" Trisha added.

"Eiji Okumura." He held out his hand for a handshake. "In the flesh."

One by one, they shook hands and introduced themselves.

"Trisha Adams."

"Kara Decker."

"Alexander Martinez. But you can call me Alec. And this is my wife, Eleanor." Alec gestured at his wife who gave a small wave.

"Paul McCarthy. Please don't tease me about the Beatles. Almost everyone has made a reference in different ways, it's almost boring."

"It's nice to finally meet you all." Eiji grinned brightly at them. 

Trisha craned her neck and looked around. “Where’s professor Callenreese?

“Oh you know, getting devoured by the science researchers. He’s starting to regret taking a double major in biochemistry and literature back in his bachelor’s degree.” Eiji waved his hand. “I told him it was a little ambitious, but I’m not Aslan Jade Callenreese. That head of his has been the dream of every scientist.” He continued with soft subdued laughter, eyes contemplating some private anecdote in his mind.

“Professor Callenreese is a very private person.” Alec began. “We didn’t know he double majored in biochemistry.”

“He dabbles in a lot of things. He wouldn’t sleep unless I force him too. Ah, I hope he’s doing okay with all of you.” Eiji was admonishing the professor Callenreese in his mind, but also he looked worried. However, he quickly replaced this with a cheery smile. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re looking after him.”

“Finally got away.” A figure collapsed right next to Eiji’s seat, slightly disheveled but somehow pulled off in an artsy way. It was professor Callenreese. “You abandoned me in the lion’s pen.”

“Sorry dear, but I think you and I can agree that we’re tired of hearing about enzymes by now.” Eiji smirked, then his face turned serious. “Also, that’s for not doing the laundry last night.”

“That’s because you left marks on me when I told you not to.” Professor Callenreese pouted, yes actually pouted like a child.

“You keep leaving marks on me. I’m tired of wearing turtle necks Ash. It’s hot.” Eiji gave him a deadpan look, one that rivaled the arched brows professor Callenreese gave. The professor was chastised. Eiji smiled and turned back to the others. “Sorry, where were we?”

“How did you two meet?” Kara asked eagerly. Eiji and professor Callenreese looked at each other before the professor nodded.

“I met him for an article we were writing. I was asked to take his picture. I had been an assistant photographer then. That was…” Eiji started counting on his fingers. “Years ago. You were seventeen then, weren’t you Ash?”

“Going eighteen yeah.” Professor Callenreese answered, mostly content to have his boyfriend take charge of the conversation.

“So you guys were in high school?” Paul asked.

“Oh no, I’d be in first year college. I was nineteen back then.” Eiji shrugged.

Everyone paused.

“You’re saying that…you’re older than prof Cal?” Alec laughed nervously.

“I know, I look young we get in trouble a lot for it. Especially in the past. I had to grow my hair to look older, it still doesn’t work at times.” Eiji mourned.

“I can’t grow a beard either,” the professor snickered. “I can’t look older than I actually am.”

“Trouble?” Paul furrowed his brows.

“As in, people think my boyfriend who is years younger than me, is a sleazy perverted pedophile.” Eiji deadpanned once more.

They all looked at each other and then.

All of them burst out laughing.

* * *

The rest of the night passed into a blur, the company was pleasant and frankly, Paul couldn’t really remember what happened in the party other than the talking and Eiji occasionally spilling some embarrassing anecdote about professor Callenreese, in which the latter would splutter and turn red about. He couldn’t stop his boyfriend though, it was obvious with the way he stared at him while he talked and the way his eyes seem to worship Eiji as he animatedly tried to explain something, that he was absolutely smitten.

Still they left earlier than the rest, Eiji claiming he had an early morning tomorrow for a wedding photoshoot he still had to do, and all that’s left were the five of them.

“I like Eiji.” Trisha commented. “He’s perfect for Professor Callenreese.”

“They’re obviously smitten for each other.” Alec nodded. And Eleanor added as well. “They act married around each other, but they also don’t. Does that make sense?”

“The way they hold each other’s hand, the way professor Callenreese and Eiji look at each other? I haven’t seen them that much, but god I ship them.” Kara cackled.

Somehow there was something special about them two, and Paul swore there was so much history left unsaid, forever buried in secrecy. Sometimes he would catch them communicating with their eyes, as if connected by something telepathic, as if they were trying not to lay everything bare.

Regardless, they can all agree.

“Yeah, they are something special.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao Ash *frantically coping up with trauma by making as many academic papers as he can*  
> People: wow he's so smart!  
> I hc Ash to actually do so much academics as a way of coping and distraction, it's almost ridiculous. That way his head isn't too full of bad thoughts and let's face it...someone with that much anxiety would have to use their brain at some point. The result of course, is genius extraordinaire academic wunderkind Ash. 
> 
> Also yea the writing is shit...but do i care? it's fluff ya'll go fetch
> 
> Also if you think people are OOC it's because it's a limited outsider pov! Anything could happen and that's why i like it. Fir all we know, Paul is an unreliable narrator. Anyway there's more to this i just gotta....start writing them lol

**Author's Note:**

> Paul literally just said 'I'm to tired for this shit lol' which is a mood
> 
> You can follow me in tumblr. I'm awesome-cookies-and-cream there  
> And twitter I'm @AwesomeCream378 there
> 
> yay


End file.
